feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikhail
Profile A wyvern rider from a noble Valm family. Mikhail often gives people the wrong impression due to his stoic personality and stern face. Many unpleasant rumors about him and his family have plagued him since childhood. Prefers the company of animals over people. His best friend since childhood is his albino wyvern, Zero. Past Parents His father, Michael, was originally a respected noble and wyvern knight. Sometimes overconfident, but was loved by nobility and commoner alike. On a trip to Chon'sin, Michael met Hee'jung, a woman from a prominent but troubled Chon'sin family that hid their dark secrets from the public. Michael fell in love at first sight, and perhaps as a desire to take her away from her abusive home, he married Hee'jung the same week he met her. During Wallhart's Conquest, Michael was severely injured in an ambush where he lost an arm, an eye, and his wyvern. Rumors spread that Hee'jung was collaborating with Chon'sin forces and plotted her husband's death to have an affair with another man. Hee'jung was an easy target for rumors due to her reclusive and shy nature, and her quick marriage to Michael stirred suspicion and envy. People who were supposedly responsible for the rumors either disappeared or were found dead. Rumors spread once again that Michael was responsible for these killings, which he won't confirm or deny. Wanting to avoid the public and protect his wife and young son, Mikhail, he fired all servants from his home and retreated to one of their isolated villas. Actual Past for Mikhail Before Wallhart's conquest, Mikhail was a shy and sweet lad who looked up to his father, wanting to be brave and confident like him. He spent a lot of time flying with his father on his wyvern. After his father nearly died, their relationship became strained as his father took extreme measures to protect his family from the outside world, such as installing iron bars in the window. Mikhail was not allowed to stray too far from home alone, and in the few occasions he did go too far, his father would chain and lock Mikhail in his room to "protect" him. Mikhail was subject to the rumors about his parents, and did have doubts about whether they truly loved each other. This also damaged his close relationship with his mother for some time. Mikhail met his wyvern friend Zero on an excursion with his mother into the woods and offered the weak albino wyvern some food. She followed them back to the villa, and when Michael was able to confirm she wasn't a spy, allowed a place to stay. Present He's been asked by Leilani's father to bring her back. Unable to say no, he reluctantly goes. He gets mistaken for an enemy at first. When Leilani refused to go home, he decides to stay until the fighting is over. Trivia * Originally supposed to be a long-haired, effeminate archer villain with yandere tendencies. * The Drakengard reference was not initially planned. I tried to think of a name for his wyvern when iT HIT ME. * He has partial Chon'sin descent, from his mother's side. Category:Liberation Category:Wyvern rider Category:Characters